


Knowledge and Preseverance

by books_actually



Series: The Wardlow Book Club [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: When Jane doesn't get into her dream college course, the Inspector shares with her some advices and his own experience.
Relationships: Jack Robinson & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: The Wardlow Book Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067447
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. I

Miss Fisher had tried everything.

The first tactic was to talk with Jane by herself, trying to raise her spirits with some foolish jokes. She tried to bribe her by offering a shopping trip to buy clothes and books. But Jane refused to leave her bedroom and to eat.

Then, she asked Dot to go upstairs, which she did. But the younger girl did not care about the new gossip magazine she had to offer.

They decided to leave her alone for most of the morning but when it was way past lunch time and she still had not eaten anything, the next strategy was to send Mr Butler. He took her some food but was rapidly dismissed.

Mac came by Wardlow at dinner time and Phryne asked her to try to talk to Jane too. Unfortunately, it backfired. When Dr Macmillan descended the stairs, the lady detective knew right away it did not had gone well.

“How bad was it?” – Miss Fisher questioned.

“Jane started crying when she saw me and then asked me to leave.”

“Oh, Mac… I do not know what to do with her. I understand she is heartbroken and needs time, but I wished she at least ate something.”

“Well, maybe I am not the right person to help her with this. For her, I represent an academic career, what she feels like she has lost.”

“I know her goal was to get into the History course, but she got into Literature, she should be celebrating!”

“You know she has really high standards for herself and aims to get the highest grades possible, so this is taking a toll on her. She feels like she is a failure for not reaching her goal, even if she still got into another course. You need to let her mourn the loss.” – Mac squeezed her friend shoulder and gave her a kiss goodbye – “That is my advice as an academic who deals with students like her. As a doctor, continue to keep an eye on her to see if she eats.”

“Thank you, Mac.”

The doctor put on her hat and left Wardlow, leaving behind Miss Fisher with her growing concern.

The household did not bother Jane for the rest of the day. They hoped she would come down to dinner, but she did not show up. Mr Butler left her more food in her bedroom, despite the one he had left earlier still being untouched.

Before retiring to bed, Miss Fisher checked on her and the girl was sound asleep. She felt slightly relieved, maybe after a good night of rest she would feel better.

In the morning, Phryne took breakfast to her adoptive daughter, but she continued to be on a bad mood. She ate extraordinarily little (but at least she ate) and sunk between the pillows and sheets once more.

Miss Fisher went downstairs again and found herself pacing back and forward in front of the telephone. She was getting desperate, she needed to call Jack and ask for his help, he was the only chance to talk sense into Jane. The problem was that he was currently undercover in Geelong and she should not call him unless there was an emergency. Why did he have to be away when they needed him? She should not but she had to. So, she picked up the phone and called him.

“Hello?” – His timbre echoed in her ears, remembering her the sensation of his warm presence and embrace.

“I know I shouldn’t call but it is sort of an emergency…”

“It’s alright, Miss Fisher. We wrapped up the case yesterday, I am finishing the paperwork and I will be catching the afternoon train to Melbourne. What’s going on?”

“Oh, thank God, Jack! It’s Jane… She got the college application results yesterday and she did not get into History. She hasn’t left her bedroom in twenty-four hours and has barely eaten…”

“Hmm… I see. I’ll talk to her as soon as I get home.”

“Thank you! By the way, it’s good to hear your voice.” – She said with a smile in her face that he could feel through the line.

“I miss you too. See you later, love.”

“Goodbye, darling.”

**

Jack Robinson had just opened the gate to Wardlow when Phryne Fisher flung herself into his arms. She kissed him deeply and took his hand, guiding him inside.

“Now that is what I call a reception.” – He smirked.

“It’s been two weeks without you…” – She pouted.

He kissed her again and when they parted, they entered the foyer, where he put down his suitcase and removed his hat and coat.

“How is Jane?” – He asked.

“Still upstairs…”

“I’ll go see her.”

“Good luck.”

He took the staircase, walked down the hallway, and knocked on the girl’s bedroom door.

“Jane, may I come in?”

“Yes!”

He opened the door cautiously and observed her lying in bed holding a pillow while staring at him with red, puffy eyes and unkempt hair. She really looked heartbroken and that broke his own heart.

“I didn’t know you were back!” – She appeared content for seeing him, which gave him a bit of hope.

“Just arrived. How are you?”

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse.” – She shrugged.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really…”

“Then may I tell you a story?”

“A story? Yes, I suppose…”

“Can I?” – He gestured to the bed and she adjusted the sheets and blankets, making space for him. The Inspector kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed next to her, with his feet up and back against the headboard.

In the last few years, their friendship had grown and since he had joined the household, he liked to believe he had assumed somewhat of a father figure to her. He felt that not only did she need that paternal comfort right now, but she also needed someone who understood what she was going through, and he happened to be the man for both.

“When I was your age, I had a dream. I wanted to be a teacher. As you well know, we share the passion for books, and I thought that I could be a good English teacher.” – He noticed her surprise, her eyes wide, but she did not interrupt therefore he continued. – “I had it all planned: the course I would take, how I would pay the fees, in which university and even in what area I would specialize.”

“Let me guess… Shakespeare!”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Not at all, Inspector! I would never have guessed you wanted to be a teacher. What happened?”

“My father got sick, really sick. He couldn’t work and as the older one, my family relied on me. My mother worked at a factory, but her salary wasn’t enough to support the medical expenses and to put food on the table. Fortunately, at the time the force was in need of new police officers and they had a program in which I could go to the Academy, all costs paid and I even got a small scholarship at the end of each month. It was the better solution. The only. I could provide for my family and get an education.”

He paused, contemplating his youth and she took the opportunity to dig further into the matter.

“So, you were forced by the circumstances to choose the Police Academy. But I always thought you loved your job…”

“And I do. I love being a Detective Inspector, solving cases and bringing some justice to the world. However, when I started my instruction, I absolutely hated the Academy. I wanted to give up so many times, but I continued for my family and especially my father. Then I started making friends and it became bearable, I got used to being there. Only later I realised that I enjoyed the things I was learning and doing. I didn’t want to be a police officer, but it turned out to be the job I love and now I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.” – He smiled at her and concluded. – “The point is: I know how badly you wanted to study History but that doesn’t mean you won’t be happy studying Literature. You can try it and if you don’t like it you can always drop out and apply again. This setback doesn’t mean you won’t be happy.”

Tears were running down her face and she hugged him.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” – She said between sobs.

“Of course.” - They stayed like that for a while, his hand stroking her hair. – “Now, shall we go downstairs to eat?”

**

Miss Fisher was seating at the kitchen table, fidgeting with a teaspoon when Jack arrived alone, stopping at the threshold, his hands on his pockets.

“She’s not coming, is she?” – The lady detective asked disappointedly.

“If I were you, I would not declare defeat right away.”

Footsteps echoed and soon Jane appeared in the kitchen with her perfectly combed hair and wearing a clean blue dress.

The three ate in the kitchen that night, both Jane and the Inspector devouring everything Mr Butler had prepared and even some leftovers that were in the ice box.

At the end of the meal, Jane decided she needed to share her thoughts.

“I have made two decisions. The first is that I am going to do the Literature course. It’s an area that I very much enjoy, and I am not wasting the opportunity of getting into college, even if it wasn’t my first choice.”

“Seems like a wise decision. You know we support everything you choose to do with your life.” – Her adoptive mother endorsed. – “And what is the other one?”

“We are going to start a book club.”

“A book club?” – Jack asked surprised.

“Yes, Inspector and you are going to be the president! You’ll take care of the program and choose the topics and books to discuss. I, as vice president, will take care of the gathering of members.”

“And me?” – Phryne asked with interest.

“You are member number one.”

Miss Fisher felt a bit puzzled by this sudden enterprise and sensed something was slipping through her fingers. As to Jack, he saw right through the girl’s intentions. He already helped her with homework sometimes and they discussed books together, but Jane was offering him to create his own English and Literature class. Maybe it would be good for them both. He would fulfill his youth dream and Jane would get a place to use the things she would learn in college, which could encourage her acceptance of the situation regarding her course. Everything would be alright one way or another. Sometimes the path we want is not the path we need.


	2. II

_Three years later_

Jane was in her room, sitting in bed while contemplating the envelope in her hands.

She had enjoyed the three years she spent taking her degree in Literature. Doing it had turned out to be a decision she did not regret. But the love for History kept bothering her in the back of her head. So now, with her degree completed and diploma carefully framed in a wall of her bedroom, she decided to make an application to the History course again. The only thing keeping her from knowing if she had been accepted was the sealed envelope with her name on it.

Contrary to what had happened when she applied for the first time, she wanted to discover the outcome with her family and friends. This time, she knew she had the strength to carry on even if the result was not the desired. The next day, would be book club day and she resolved she would wait until their customary reunion to open the envelope and read the letter.

Looking back, _The Wardlow Book Club_ had truly been a fantastic idea. It helped her a lot with her course, as Jack many times coordinated the agenda with the books she had to read for university. It mainly gave her motivation to keep going on with her studies. The Inspector was an excellent president, and she could not help to notice the joy and pleasure it gave to him, to organize and host the sessions. He had amazing ideas and planned the themes to appeal to the tastes of all the members. She remembered fondly the meeting about historical romances he had prepared especially for her. There had also been the one about cooking books, in which Dot and Mr Butler had shared their expertise. The other, about political views got quite intense, with Bert basically calling everyone capitalists. The one about science, had been conducted by Dr Macmillan and of course, there had been several dedicated to Shakespearean works. Oh, and how could she forget the clandestine one, where they read and discussed banned books which Miss Phryne absolutely adored while Hugh had been shocked for being encouraged by his superior officer to break the law. Only Mrs Stanley did not attend that day, but everyone had agreed it would be better if she did not know, for her sake and their own.

At this point, the book club was much more than books. It was a safe space, where they deepened their bonds, share their thoughts and opinions. And even better were the sessions that started with books and ended with one of Dot’s delicious desserts. It was a delight for the spirit and for the belly.

She could not wait to open the envelope, but she would be self-restrained. She put it on her nightstand and snuggled under the blankets. She turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would find out.

**

Jane could hear the book club members talking in the parlour. She took one last look in the mirror, adjusting a hair pin and took a deep breath. It was time to go downstairs. She grabbed the envelope and left the bedroom.

Entering the parlour, everybody was happy to see her. Today, each person was present: Miss Phryne and the Inspector, Dot, Hugh, Mr Butler, Bert, Cec, Dr Macmillan and Mrs Stanley.

She moved to the middle of the room, stating nervously: “I have here the response to my application.”

“Have you opened it?” – Miss Phryne could not contain her curiosity. – “What does it say?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to open it with you.”

Miss Fisher got up from her seat, standing next to her while she opened the envelope. Before unfolding the letter, the young woman looked at the Inspector, who gave her a reassuring nod of encouragement.

She read it aloud. She had been accepted in the History course.

“Jane, I am so happy for you!” – Her adoptive mother said while embracing her in a hug.

“I am extremely proud!” – Jack added while Phryne pulled him to their hug.

All congratulated her and Mr Butler went to the cellar, retrieving two bottles of French champagne. They gathered for a toast and Jack made the honours.

“To knowledge, to perseverance and to Jane.”

“To Jane!” – The room replied with one voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to who has ever been in either Jack or Jane's shoes.
> 
> "It's possible to commit no mistakes and still lose. That is not weakness. That is life." - Captain Picard (Star Trek)


End file.
